Glitter Force Warriors (series)
Glitter Force Warriors '''is a Glitter Force series created by PriParaidols5. About At night in Wonderful Land Of Mysteries, a silver haired girl named Button must save the world from mysterious creatures named Pollution. By mistake, Button and a princess named Snow White sends these creatures to the human world with no magic, causing Button to go to Earth, and defeat the Pollution. Meet Ruby, a happy girl, who's always looking forward to good things in her life. Her normal life suddenly turns upside down after she meets a magical warrior called Button, who gives her a power to defeat mysterious monster called Pollution. Glitter Force warriors '''Ruby Ruby, a normal earth girl, who becomes a legendary Glitter Force warrior named Glitter Myth. Her magical ability is to control a deadly army of cute ducks (much to Button's dismay, calling it, "a useless magical ability". Helen Helen is a very smart and sporty girl, who loves to act and sing. She becomes a Glitter Force warrior named Glitter Splash. Her magical ability is to own millions of magical swords (due to this, Button calls Helen the strongest one in the group). Marina Marina is a calm and collected girl, who is usually seen painting outside by a tree. Her alter ego is Glitter Cherry Blossom, and her magical ability is to create clones of herself. While Ruby and Helen consider Marina's magical skill very cool, Marina does not like her magical ability. Button Button is a very serious girl, who takes her job as a Glitter Force warrior seriously. Her job is to find the queen of the Wonderful Land Of Mysteries, named Snow White. Button's alter ego is Glitter Snow. Button is the strongest Glitter Force warrior in the series, but her magical ability is unknown. Characters (season 2) Carly Carly is a girl who appears in season 2. She is a very happy girl (acts just like Ruby in a way), and her catchphrase is, "We can do it!". It is revealed in a episode that she is also a Glitter Force warrior, and her alter ego is Glitter White. Her magical ability is to create miracles. Transformation items and weapons Wing Badge '- A Wing Badge is the transformation items that the girls in the Glitter Force Warriors group use. In the middle of the Wing Badge is where the girls insert the Glitter Charms, and the left and right side of the Wing Badge have (fake) angel wings on the sides. '''Flowering Wand '- A Flowering Wand is the most powerful weapon used in season 1. Glitter Cherry Blossom discovers that the Flowering Wand has Snow White's powers inside of it, causing Glitter Snow to wonder if this weapon belong(ed) to Snow White. 'Flowering Petals '- Is a solo wand used by Glitter Cherry Blossom and Glitter Myth. 'Crystal Baton '- Is a solo wand used by Glitter Splash and Glitter Snow. It is shown that Glitter Snow is the strongest one to use it. Monsters '''Pollution Pollution are the monsters that the Glitter Force have to defeat. Villains Anne Anne is a very cunning and sophisticated girl, who is shown to also have an interest in finding Snow White. In season 2, is it shown that Anne is not a bad person by Glitter White. Hilda Hilda appears in the 3rd episode in season 1. She is shown to have a very bad temper when things don't go her way, thus, causing her to create lots and lots of Pollution to attack the Glitter Force. * More villains TBA Episodes Are You Ready? - The first episode. Ruby is trying to get a part time job, but keeps failing to do so. Later, she is met by a mysterious girl named Button, who has magical powers and is fighting a mysterious creature called Pollution! The Sparkling Aquarium - Meet Helen, a girl who works at a aquarium for her mother. Ruby is starting to get used to her new powers. Button tells Ruby that they are looking for a new member, named Glitter Splash. The Lost Wand '- Button, Ruby, and Helen are on a search to find a item called 'The Lost Wand'. Button claims that this wand was used by the legendary '''On The Search For Snow White '- Button gets her lost memories of her and her best friend, Snow White, back again. Button claims that she was very good friends with a princess from the Wonderful Land Of Mysteries named Snow White. Ruby at first, thinks that she is talking about the storybook princess, but is mistaken. 'A Final Member? '- It is a normal day for Ruby, Button, and Helen. What could go wrong? The girls are mistaken, as a army of Pollution arrives, ready to destroy the Glitter Force. Turns out that they have one more member to find, Glitter Cherry Blossom. * '''More episodes TBA Trivia * It is revealed in season 2 that Carly and Button are sisters. Their Glitter Force names spell out Snow White. Category:PriParaidols5 Category:Fanmade series Category:Fanon series Category:About